Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5x - 1 = 9x + 6$
Answer: Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(5x - 1) - 5x = (9x + 6) - 5x$ $-1 = 4x + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $-1 - 6 = (4x + 6) - 6$ $-7 = 4x$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{-7}{4} = \dfrac{4x}{4}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{7}{4} = x$